Just To Close To Love You
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When Danny moves in New York, the last thing he expects is for his best friend/crush from high school to be living with his brother. And his feelings for Christina blow his feelings for Riley out of the water. But can he risk their friendship? And does Christina feel the same way? Danny/OC.
1. Seeing Her Again

Author's Note: Hey there loves, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading. I just saw there wasn't many fan fictions for Baby Daddy on there and I wanted to do an Danny/OC story so here we are. I also wanted to say that Riley will be in the story but she just isn't in this chapter because I felt having her in this chapter was too much. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Oh and one more thing, I don't own any of the Baby Daddy members, I only own my OC: Christina and a few others that may come along.

* * *

**Just To Close To Love You / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter One: Seeing Her Again**

"Thanks again for letting me crash here, bro." Danny Wheeler said as he and his younger brother carried his stuff into the apartment that they would be sharing until Danny found his own place. He had just been traded for the Rangers in New York and had just arrived in town a hour ago. Ben opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a woman walking out of the bathroom in only a robe drying her black curls with a towel. She stopped in her tracks, blue eyes widening when she noticed that now three men standing in the living room staring back at her. "Christina?" Danny asked shocked that his childhood best friend was there.

"Danny? Oh my god, I didn't know that you were coming to New York!" She launched herself into her arms at the last word with a grin, giggling when he spun her around glad to see her for the first time in almost four years. "Just give me a second to change."

Chris smiled as she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank along with black flats that she loved. She walked into the living room to see Danny and Tucker standing at the doorway looking down at doormat at something she couldn't see. "What's going on, guys?" There sitting in a little baby carseat was a adorable baby covered by a tiny pink blanket with a baby bag next to her. "Uh, where did the baby come from?" Both men didn't answer as they continued to stare at the child.

Chris moved around the two men to carry the carseat and bag into the warm apartment shaking her head at the men as she sat the carseat on the ottoman and the baby bag on the couch. She looked at the smiling baby while the men waited for Ben to come back into the apartment with it's mother.

"Guys!" Ben called as he walked inside panting like he had ran an marathon which caused Chris to roll her eyes. "For a woman who just had a baby, that woman moves fast. What was she thinking, leaving it here?"

Chris sat on the edge of the coffee table making funny faces at the baby as she listened to Ben whine about her rolling her eyes at their comments. "Hey, we got a note!" Danny called from where he was looking through the baby bag. "Her name is Emma."

"I don't know any Emmas!" Ben exclaimed relived but the others rolled their eyes as Danny let him know that the baby's name was Emma. Chris looked at the child with a smile thinking of how the name suited the baby, Emma was adorable. "The mother's name?"

"Angela." Danny answered and Chris smacked her head against the palm of her hand as she remembered Angela, a bubbly blonde want-to-be actress who was as two faced as a coin. She hoped the baby took after Ben and not her. She took the letter out of Danny's hands and read it aloud for them to hear.

_Ben, The day we broke up I found out I was pregnant. I thought I could raise our daughter all on my own but I can't do this anymore so I have left her at your apartment for you to take care of her. Please take care of Emma until I figure some things out, I didn't know what else to do._  
_~Angela_

Everyone sat in silence as they took in what Angela had wrote, Chris looked over to Emma and saw her beginning to fess about to cry. "What are you doing? Don't pick her up!" Ben exclaimed as Chris began to undo the straps of the carseat and pulled Emma into her arms.

"Hey baby girl." Chris cooed as she bounced slightly smiling at Emma as she looked through the baby bag for anything that could be useful. "What's the matter? Do those big men scare you? It's okay, you'll get used to them. They aren't that bad." Chris handed Emma a toy before looking up at the boys who were staring at her in awe. "What?"


	2. Shopping And Remembering

Author's Note: Hey there loves, I just wanted to say thanks for reading and keep up the favorites, follows, and reviews. I don't own Baby Daddy just my OC (Chris). Did anyone watch the first episode of the second season? Amazing! But I regret to inform you that this story will only talk place during the first season and none of the second. Thanks again for reading! :)

* * *

**Just To Close To Love You / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter Two: Shopping And Remembering**

Ben Wheeler stared at the items on the wall, mind still traveling a mile a minute to understand what had happened in the last few hours. He couldn't understand how one minute he could be just a single bartender and now he was a father. _Would he make a good father?_ _Could he raise this baby?_ "I can't do this..." He whispered to himself, eyes slightly watering as he thought of everything that could possibly go wrong with his daughter.

"Dude! Try this, it's amazing!" Turning, Ben's eyes widen as he saw his best friend eating baby food out of the jar. Ben's nose crinkled but remained silent not voicing his disgust as he turned back to the rows of baby items. Sighing, his mind wouldn't shut up and thoughts kept circling.

.*.*.*.C&D.*.*.*.B&R.*.*.*.

Grinning, Chris fell onto the couch placing her head on Danny's thigh and closing her eyes while Emma sat in her carseat on the coffee table in front them giggling happily as she played with her ring toy. Danny gently rubbed circles on her stomach knowing it calmed her down when she was stressed. "Do you think Ben will keep her?" She asked quietly looking over at Emma then up at Danny.

"He isn't ready for a baby." He answered as he looked over at Emma who giggled up at him. She had already captured all their hearts in the few hours that she was with them, it would be hard letting her go but they needed to do this soon before everyone got too attacked. Chris took a deep breath thinking over how she had "lived" at the Wheeler house with the boys when they were growing up. Ben and her had been in the same 2nd grade class and became quick friends after Chris' dad had forgotten to pack her lunch so Ben had shared his. Danny and her were a completely different story, she had been so scared of him at first but after a few months they had become closer then her and Ben.

"I need to get ready for work." Chris sighed looking over at the clock as she came out of her flashbacks. "My shift starts in 45 minutes and I can't afford to be late again." Standing up, Chris almost smiled at the scared look on Danny's face. The idea of a 6'4" hockey player was scared to death by the thought of being alone with an 3-month old baby girl.

Danny followed as Chris carried Emma into Ben's room and laid her down for her nap. He opened her mouth to beg her to stay and help him but the sight of her rocking Emma to sleep, humming softly made his breath leave him in a gasp. Once she was asleep, Danny and Chris went to her room so she could get ready for work, dressing in dark blue scrubs and pinning her curls on the top of her head the best she could. As if she could read his mind just as Danny was about to open his mouth again, Chris quickly rambled how Riley would be there soon to help him before kissing his cheek and heading out of the apartment.

.*.*.*.C&D.*.*.*.B&R.*.*.*.

Riley's mouth pulled up into a half smile as she stared at the sleeping baby while Danny stood a few feet away wondering what was going through the blonde's mind. "So Chris is back..." She began uneasily turning to look at him. "Has it brought up any old feelings?"

Danny hummed a "yes" before walking into the kitchen trying to get his mind off the woman of his dreams. Every feeling he ever had for her just came rushing back to him, he could only talk about them with one person: Riley. She had been his confidant since they were in high school and he started realizing he felt more for Chris than just friendship, the same time that Riley began having feelings for Ben.

"Are you going to tell her?" Riley tried again hoping to get something more from him then just a hummed response. Emma hadn't woken up yet from her nap so they were free to talk as much as they wanted until Tucker and Ben came home from shopping.

"I don't know, Riles." He groaned out a few seconds later as he flipped a can of soda in his hands back and forth unable to look the blonde in the eyes. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings, maybe it would be best just to ignore them yet Danny couldn't seem to keep the black-haired beauty out of his head.


	3. On His Own

Author's Note: Hey there again! So thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews and remember to continue all that. I don't own Baby Daddy, I only own Chris, Jackie, and a few other characters that you have yet to meet. Thanks again babes! And here is chapter three! :)

* * *

**Just Too Close To Love You / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter Three: On His Own**

Ben growled into his phone as he made as many threats as he could in the short amount of time it allows for voice mail. Emma was staring up at him with innocent eyes from her orange and black carseat that was sitting on the coffee table watching his every move. Sighing he threw his phone on the couch and laid his head in his hands. "I'm so not ready to have a baby, this changes my whole life!" He groaned to himself as he shut his eyes hoping it was all a nightmare.

Suddenly Emma wasn't quiet anymore, she was screaming unhappily with tears trailing down her face and face beat red. His eyes traveled to the kitchen bar where the adoption papers were sitting waiting to be signed so Emma could be given to a real family.

"It's okay, Emma! It's okay, just calm down for me..." He cooed hoping to god that she would stop or go to sleep. He pulled her into his arms bouncing her slightly like he had seen Chris and Riley do when she cried for them. She quieted some but still blubbered as she squealed unhappily.

After changing her, he tried desperately to get her to drink the bottle he had just made. Feeling his eyes water, Ben pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes unsure what to do next. No one would answer him and he felt like he was going to break down. How was he suppose to be a dad if he couldn't even get his daughter to eat?

Picking up the bottle, he flipped it unconsciously between his hands as he tried to think of a way to get her to eat something. He gasped looking over at Emma who was giggling happily watching him. He laughed flipping it some more and she continued to giggle. He slily flipped the bottle until it was close enough to her lips then stuck it in laughing as she began to drink. "Emma!"

.*.*.*.C&D.*.*.*.B&R.*.*.*.

Chris sighed contently as the elevator doors opened to revel her floor, she rustled through her scrubs pockets to pull out her keys and easily opened the door. Her eyes softened at the sight in front of her, Ben was laying on his back on the couch rubbing circles on an asleep Emma's back. She smiled as she took in the sight then headed to her bedroom with only a nod to Ben.

She quietly changed into some sleep shorts and a tank before climbing into her bed. The tension from work had just began to fade when her cell began to sing Jake Owens' "Barefoot Blue Jean Night" making Chris let out a small growl but smiled when she saw who it was.

From Jackie: Hey girly! We need to hang out this week! I have something important to tell you and you aren't going to believe it!

From Chris: Hey! How about tomorrow at 9? We can meet at the local bar and have a few drinks!

From Jackie: Can't wait! Love you girl!

From Chris: Love you too babe!

Feeling the tension leaving her body, Chris laid against back closing her eyes and letting darkness take her over thinking over all the things that had changed in the last few days.


End file.
